


mistletoe

by frolicsomenatures



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolicsomenatures/pseuds/frolicsomenatures
Summary: morty decorates





	

“c'mere.”

“for what?”

“don’t ask questions, just _come_.”

a sigh was the reply, followed by the shuffle of feet.

“what?”

“come a little closer.”

“ _why_ tho-”

“i said no questions!”

another, heavier sigh. more feet shuffling.

“ _what_?”

morty smiled and leaned forward to press his lips to eusine’s. when he pulled back, taking in the confused expression on eusine’s face, he pointed to the ceiling.

“like my decorating?”

eusine looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. his gaze shifted back to morty.

“you’re ridiculous.”

“you love it, though.”

eusine rolled his eyes and grabbed morty’s scarf to pull him in for another kiss, murmuring a “shut up” against his lips.


End file.
